LEGO Marvel Team-Up Chronicles
''LEGO Marvel Team-Up Chronicles ''is a stop motion brick film series created by Max Carroll and is set in the LEGO Marvel Chronicles Universe. Based on both the original Marvel Team-Up and the Ultimate Marvel-Team Up series', the series depicts various super-heroes teaming up with one another, usually involving Spider-Man. Characters Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * The Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Invisible Woman (Susan Storm-Richards) ** The Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) * The X-Men ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) ** Wolverine (Logan) ** Sunfire (Shira Yoshida) ** Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) ** Angel (Warren Worthington) ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** Polaris (Lorna Dane) ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) ** Havok (Alexander Summers) * The Avengers ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Thor (Richard Blake) ** Ant-Man (Scott Lang) ** The Wasp (Hope van Dyne) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** The Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ** Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * The Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) Villains * The Chameleon (Dana Smerdyakov) * Magneto (Erik Lenshirr) * Bullseye (Sullivan Lester) * The Looter (Norton Fester) * Sabertooth (Victor Creed) * Dormammu * Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) * The Beetle (Janice Lincoln) * Electro (Max Dillon) Episodes Season 1 * 1. Debut Mismatch: After beginning his bouts of vigilantism, rookie super-hero Spider-Man begins searching for some line of work. Deciding to check out the Baxter Building, home of the world-famous Fantastic Four, Spider-Man is soon rejected by the super-team. Meanwhile, the international appearance-changing spy Chameleon decides to use Spider-Man's controversial appearance at the Baxter Building to her advantage. Disguising herself as Spider-Man, Chameleon breaks into the Baxter Building in an attempt to steal government secrets. After hearing of the deception, Spider-Man teams up with the Fantastic Four in order to bring his copycat to justice. * 2. Magnetic Personality: Whilst swinging across New York, Spider-Man comes across the mutant terrorist Magneto attempting to destroy the Mayor's office as to turn Manhattan into a "mutant homeland". But in the ensuing fight, Spider-Man is knocked away by the Master of Magnetism. He is soon happened upon by the X-Man Wolverine, who is also searching for Magneto as well, forcing a team up between the 2 to take down the feared terrorist. * 3. When Sparks Fly: An accident at Hammer Industries leaves electric engineer Max Dillon horribly disfigured and with a mutation that grants him near-limitless control of electrical impulse charges, essentially turning him into a living dynamo. Seeking revenge on Justin Hammer, Dillon, now re-christened as Electro, is opposed by the team-up of heroes Spider-Man and Iron Man, whom work to, begrudgingly, protect Hammer. * 4. Duel Amid Darkness: Spider-Man is pulled into a battle of supernatural proportions when he witnesses a series of odd lights coming from the Sanctum Sanctorum. Investigating, Spider-Man discovers that the Sanctum's resident caretaker, Wong, has been knocked out and that it's main tenant, Sorcerer Supreme Stephen Strange, * 5. Carnival Chaos: 2 parties are going on a date tonight; Peter Parker (Spider-Man) and Mattie Franklin, and Matt Murdock (Daredevil) and Karen Page. Where are they going, you may ask? To the New York State Carnival, being held this year in Manhattan. But this year, the Ringmaster and his Circus of Crime are doing the performance, and they plan to steal from all those who attend the show. Now it's up to Daredevil to bring down the curtain on the Circus, but that task, in and of itself, proves to be easier said than done when the Ringmaster also hypnotizes Spider-Man as well! * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. :